


these are my bones

by Pompomchan



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Contemplative, M/M, MOBU is a GEM, Mobu thinking way too much, Pre-Slash, emotionally inclining towards Reigen?, pretty much AU-ish cuz i suck at remembering dialogues and don't have a PC, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They wanted me to be like them" he says, watching a frown mar Shishou's face now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these are my bones

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1 : I'm not very good at writing porn after a 2-year gap, lol. Which is why this plot bunny went rampant and had to be pinned down at the earliest.   
> It's supposed to be a drabble. Let's all hope it stays a drabble. Very definitely pre-slash because Mobu, I'm guessing is no more than 16?, and is still fawning over Tsubomi and going through THAT phase of teenage. I wanted him to be loved because I know he's a gem. That darling. And also cuz I have a thing for Reigen x Mobu.   
> Written right after watching episode 3 and while "Ooh, Pretty Baby" is still unfinished. Mobu finally exploded.
> 
>  
> 
> Note 2 : This is also my first and only successful attempt so far at writing for a fandom other than MFB. Hence, this note. I have included those dialogues from the ep that I thought may have impacted Mobu most. Other than those, this thing's pretty AU-ish. I hope I have been subtle with the pre-slash thing and with Mobu's part. I hope you get the stuff without me rambling? Haha. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Note 3 : On an end note, I will use the name Mobu throughout, because that is how they pronounce "Mob" in Japanese. Also, sorry for the sad title and the fact that I'm pairing Mobu with a guy whose probably like, 10 years older than him. Gomenasai!!

 

_**these are my bones** _

 

(30.07.2016)

 

____________________________________________

 

"Mobu, you happened to have helped people only you could have helped."

 

_He distinctly remembers how anger felt the exact moment he exorcised Dimple._   
_"I am... So miserable" he had heard himself mutter, feeling out of his body and so much liberated for once, but still chained somehow to what he is, two fingers pressed onto squishy mass, right before an explosion._

 

He watches Shishou smile, lips sucking noisily on the straw as he tries to get the last few drops of his smoothie, bread crumbs still stuck to his cheeks.

 

"They wanted me to be like them" he says, watching a frown mar Shishou's face now.   
"Why should you change yourself for others?" Shishou grumbles, leaning back into his seat heavily and picking at something stuck in his molar with the right little finger. "Don't pay them any mind, just focus on your psychic abilities. You have to become as great as me one day, Mobu!"   
Shishou looks absolutely delighted now, gazing proudly at the poster stuck on the wall.   
"Do you want a raise, Mobu?" he asks, leaning towards him.

 

"No, thank you" he says. "I will take my leave now, Shishou."  
He bows and stands up.   
"See you tomorrow then" Shishou says, smiling, "Take care, Mobu."   
"You too" he answers before leaving.

 

On his way back home, there's a stray cat lying near their house drain, mangled and with a broken back. He crouches by it, peering to check if it's still alive underneath all that pain.   
The thing mewls softly, failing miserably at attempting to stand on it's legs.   
He reaches towards it, touching it as softly as he can, running light fingertips through coarse fur, and continuing the motion until the thing stops whimpering.

 

_Once when he was about four, he had accidentally cut his finger on a rusted nail peeking out from the shed in their backyard. His mother had been in hysterics while patching him up, tears leaking out of her eyes._   
_"It doesn't hurt" he had told her and she had looked at him surprised._   
_Now, he remembers, her kitchen apron had been spotted with blood._

 

The cat, after five more minutes of stroking, stops trying to move, the motions of it's back ceasing, fur settling down.   
He takes out his handkerchief from his pocket and wraps the small body with it, lifting the thing gently and cradling it in his arms, pressing close to his body so that it can stay warm.

 

When he steps into his house, he calls from the porch, "Tadaima."   
His mother calls back, "Okaeri, Shige...", drifting into view only to stop in her tracks while he is taking off his shoes.   
"Oh..." she says, hushed, pitying, as her eyes fall on the thing in his arms.   
"It was lying near the drain" he says, moving towards her.   
She turns to the side, asking, "Do you want to bury it?"   
"Yes" he answers, looking at her.   
She smiles, fingers brushing his hair for a moment before going back into the kitchen.

 

_"Are you a monster or what?!" he remembers Dimple screeching as the heat around him burns._

 

His watch shows 8:16 PM when he finishes patting the ground above the cat.

 

~ finito ~ 

 

(30.07.2016)

 

____________________________________________

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (05.08.2016) : 100 hits in less than 24 hours + 11 kudos! This is a fuckin' world record for me! Thank you readers! I love you all to bits.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I did some minor editing. Realized that Mobu's mum calls him Shige. Loves!


End file.
